degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MusicManiac/Wiki Little Liars: S1 Episode 1: A New StArt
‘A new schoolyear at Rosetown High School. People come back to school to see their friends, ignore their enemies and try to focus on their schoolwork. At least, some of them do. Kids always look at school more a social meet-up rather than a learning environment. But is that the teachers fault? Nobody knows. But my school year started a little different. While everyone is happy meeting their friends and catching up, I’m alone, without my best friend. You see, my best friend was killed in a car crash over the summer. Alex, that was her name. She had the kindest soul. I remember last year and the great times we had. 10 MONTHS AGO.. Alex: I know right? He is so dreamy! Kaylin: I know! Too bad I’ll probably never be able to meet him. They continue to flip through the magazine until they stop on a Q&A segment. Alex: Dear Mrs. Betsy, I have a problem. I’m in love with this girl. Her name is Kaylin.. Kaylin: Seriously? Let me see that. Alex: Kaylin isn’t really a popular name is it? Kaylin: No especially not in Wisconsin. Alex: Who wrote this? Kaylin: I don’t know. There is no name. Alex: Strange.. Kaylin: Well who knows. Who would like me anyway? Alex: Kay, everyone loves you. Don’t worry. ‘But that was then, and now is now. And now she’s dead. And now school is starting, and I can’t picture my life without her.’ Kaylin is sitting at the breakfast table with her sister, Tori, and her father Damian. '' '''Damian:' How are you feeling honey? Kaylin: I feel terrible. Not having her here is terrible. Damian: I know it’s horrible, and know that we are all here for you. Tori: Exactly, Kay. And don’t you have a lot of other friends. Kaylin: I guess I’m excited to see Dani and Catie and Sarah again, but it just doesn’t feel the same. Damian: '''Don’t worry. ''The doorbell rings. '' '''Tori: Should I go open it? Kaylin: 'Don’t worry. I got it. ''Kaylin runs to the door to find Dani, Catie and Sarah standing there. '''Sarah: Hey Kaylin, we’re here to pick you up! Kaylin: 'Okay. Hey dad, Tori, see you guys later okay? '''Damian: '''Good luck honey! ''Dani drives them all to school. When they arrive at school they are greeted by Yazzy, who walks with them into the school. '''Yazzy: Dani, we NEED to catch up! Where were you all summer? Oh I heard about Alex, so sad! Dani: '''Yazzy. '''Yazzy: '''Yeah? '''Dani: My friend just died. It’s the first day of school. How can you be so bubbly? Yazzy: '''I don’t know! I just can’t wait to see everyone again! '''Catie: '''Whatever. Guys we’re gonna be late for homeroom, let’s go. ''They walk to their classroom, where the teacher is writing some things on the board. He begins his lesson. '' '''Zach: Okay! Good morning everyone. So, junior year. An exciting time, it’s your turn to think about what you want to do after you’ve completed your school here. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Two boys come in. '' '''Zach:' Good morning! Are you the new students? Kieran: Yes. Ari: Yes. Zach: '''Okay, please take a seat! ''Kieran decides to take a seat next to Kaylin while Ari sits a bit in the back, next to Catie. '' '''Kieran: Hi! Kaylin: '''Oh, hey. '''Kieran: '''What’s your name? '''Kaylin: '''Oh me? Uh, Kaylin. '''Kieran: That’s a really pretty name. Kaylin: Thanks. Meanwhile.. Ari: '''Hey. '''Catie: Oh hey! Are you that new German exchange student? Ari: 'Ja. '''Catie: '''Haha, well I hope you have a good time here. We’re friendly don’t worry! '''Ari: '''Uh.. thank you. That is very kind of you. ''The school bell rings.. '''Zach: Okay everyone I hope everyone has a great year here at Rosetown High! During lunchtime.. Catie: So Sarah, were there any cute guys in Florida? Sarah: Yeah I guess, a lot of those surfer guys and stuff. Kaylin: You don’t sound all too enthusiastic.. Sarah: '''Well, I really missed you guys back home, and with Alex and all, I just wanted to be here. '''Dani: '''Well I am so glad that you guys are back. '''Kaylin: I just don’t know what to do with her not here. She was part of our group. Sarah: I know. Catie: I just wish she was still here. Suddenly they all receive a text message. '' '''Sarah: '''Uh.. '''Kaylin: '''Woah ''‘’Watch your back bitches. If I can succeed with Alex, I can succeed with you. Tell anyone about this, and you’ll end up like Alex. –A’ '' '''Dani:' Woah. Sarah: What the hell? Catie: '''Guys. Who is A? '''Kaylin: I don’t know, but I don’t have time for this. Sarah: What do you mean? Kaylin: This is obviously one big joke to some people. This is all just a joke. Like I said, I don't have time for this. Dani: '''Yeah let’s just go to class, we have chem now right? '''Sarah: No, you guys do, I’m all alone in economics. Kaylin: 'Well that new kid Chad should be there. He seems nice. '''Sarah: '''Yeah I guess, well I'll see you later. ''They part ways. Sarah walks down the halls until she bumps into Chris. '''Chris: Watch where you’re going will you? Sarah: Sorry. Chris: '''Yeah, you better be. ''Tori, Kaylin’s sister walks up to Sarah. '' '''Tori: '''Wow, what an ass. '''Sarah: '''Tell me about it. '''Tori: '''I can’t stand people like that. '''Sarah: '''Yeah me neither. '''Tori: '''Listen, if anyone is ever bugging you, be sure to tell me okay? '''Sarah: '''Yeah, totally. Thanks. ''She walks into class and decided to sit next to Chad. '' '''Sarah: Hello! Chad: Hi. Sarah, right? Sarah: 'You guessed it. ''She opens her economics book. A paper falls out. It’s written in a red substance, it could be blood, or just red pen.. ‘’I am not to be underestimated. –A’’ '' '''Chad: '''What’s that? '''Sarah: '''Uh… nothing.. it’s nothing. ''She puts the paper away and smiles nervously at Chad.. '''TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts